You're My Favourite Enemy
by icrymagic
Summary: Story following the niece of Simon Cowell, Olivia Cowell & her bestfriend Grace Eloise as they fall in love with some very special boys.    ONE DIRECTION FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, first of all before you guys start to read I just wanna say that this is my very first chapter of my very first fan fic! After reading A LOT of fanfics I decided to write my own __after finding there wasn't very many One Direction stories about._

_This first chapter is basically an explanatory chapter of my two main female characters Olivia {Liv} & __Grace__, what they look like and their lives. I wrote the first chapter this way as to n__ot confuse readers later on in the story, the rest of the chapters will be from different characters POV's so it won't suck as much as this chapter does._

_I'm__ a perfectionist so if you see anything wrong please don't hesitate to tell me i don't bite, __usually}_

_Hope_xo

-Chapter One-

Being Simon Cowell's niece you'd probably think I was lucky, right?

Well it's true; in most cases, I was spoilt, I was rich but I was still me, my own person with a heart in need to be healed, something with material things could never do. My parents died when I was 7 leaving Uncle Simon, being my dad's brother and best friend, full responsibility of my younger self, I was now 17 and 10 years of his care has been quite a journey, my heart was not fully mended but the love and affection I had received had never faltered even through my darkest days. He took the parental role well, surprisingly anyway. But I should probably tell you more about myself shouldn't i?

My full birth name is Olivia Rose Cowell, as I've previously mentioned I was 17 and I live in central London most of the time, I holiday too many places, though I prefer India or America. My best friend in the whole wide world is Grace Eloise Taylor, she's practically a sister. I had finished school with reasonable grades; my favourites were art and textiles. I'd been taking a fashion class once a week prior to getting a job, my job is at the x-factor thanks to uncle Simon, I was usually a stylist for one contestant who I focus on but I do other small jobs such as helping style the others if its busy and making sure they are all okay. Grace has been taking dance classes since she were 12 and is now a dancer for the x-factor too.

We lived in a block of beautiful apartments on the bottom floor, the rest were empty. We had 5 bedrooms and 4 baths, I sound like a spoilt rich kid because Simon paid right? I promise I'm not! He says we needed the independence. I should probably explain the 'we'. Grace had moved from Manchester (where I've always lived) and come wherever I had since she was 12, her parents wasn't capable of looking after her and as soon as Simon saw this he immediately sought that she could stay with us.

Grace says I should tell you what we look like so that's what I'll do: I'm about 5'3'' but I WILL grow, touchy subject!  
>I have black hair which is naturally loosely curled which hangs just past my shoulders. Grace says I have cat's eyes as they are greenly yellow. I love them.<br>Grace is about 5'5'' and has American blonde long wavy hair that is also just past her shoulders.  
>She has beautiful warm grey eyes and pale pink lips which are usually pulled up into a grin.<p>

We both are healthy size 8's which is useful as we wear each other's clothes A LOT, but wouldn't have it any other way. I should probably stop rambling and show you our lives ey?

xo

**_Sorry if any of you guys were reading the previous story but i hadn't planned it properly and started to hate it but i've hopefully come up with a better one._**  
><strong><em> <span> Sorry for any confusion<span>!_**

**_Review if you can be bothered, means alot_. **

_Hope _xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

The shriek coming from the room of my best friend suddenly awoke me. Panicking I ran into her room not sure what I'd find, it was Grace talking into her phone.

'Uncle Simon' she mouthed as I looked at her curiously. I lay back onto her bed crossing over my legs and placing my hands behind my head patiently waiting for her to finish. After 5 minutes she said her goodbyes and pressed 'end call'.

'Simon wants us to go over to the hotel tonight for dinner to meet this year's contestants, he wants you to pick someone to focus on tonight and he said he'd like me to do another job this year as well as dancing' Grace grinned.

'What is it then?'

'Well.' She continued 'He wants me to find out what sort of person they are like what music do they do, stuff like that.'

'That's great!' I gushed happy for her; she's always wanted to do something that let her get closer to the contestants like I do.

'He wants us to glam up for tonight you know? It's being held in the fancy hotel the contestants are staying, he's told them to dress up as well and that's not all!'

'OH, what?'

'He's sending over his card for us to get some lunch and a new outfit'

'AHHHH!' I screamed 'LET'S GO SHOPPING!'

I put my iPod on Grace's desk clicked, shuffle then play. Paramore blared out of the speakers making us jump. We was dancing madly around the room singing along with the words into our hairbrushes, feeling a little dizzy I jumped to the iPod taking the device out and told Grace to get ready we had shopping to do!

Walking into my own room and to the mirror i removed my hair from the messy top knot id placed it in last night, I shook my hair thoroughly before grabbing a baby wipe and taking the remaining dirt of my face, walking into my bathroom I slipped off my clothes before stepping into the refreshing hot water.

10 minutes later grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me I rushed to my closet and picking out some underwear, once id put them on I walked back to my room and pulled a brush through my hair which was starting to curl. I left it to dry naturally and started to apply my makeup.

Grace walked into my room fully ready she was wearing a black bodycon, high waisted skirt with a floral long sleeve blouse and pale pink brogues. She looked beautiful. Her hair had be curled at the bottom making her look sophisticated and she accessorised with a silver watch given to her by Simon and her Ray ban Aviators.

I skipped over to my closet and pondered looking around for a while before picking a pair of camel coloured shorts and a white see through blouse I opted for some ballerina pumps with a brown laced bow. I accessorised my Ray ban Club masters, a present from Han, and some gold bangles and then I was done, picking up our bags we made our way to my car as I chose to drive. Starbucks was our first ideal destination to pick up a snack and a Frappuccino.

I locked the car once we arrived, groaning as we spotted paparazzi outside we tried to get by without them noticing us but that failed. We were swallowed suddenly into flashes of lights coming from all directions, and people screaming questions down our ears. Ignoring them we pushed our way through and joined the back of the queue.

It annoyed me how the paparazzi followed us everywhere, they liked to call us the younger, British Kardashians for some unknown reason, yeah we liked to party and have a cheeky drink but most nights we snuggle on the couch like slobs watching films taking silly photos which we then stick up on our photo wall in the kitchen. The wall was filled of photos from all our lives, baby photos, our first boyfriends, the celebs we had met, silly photos, everything really we loved it. It was our whole lives on one wall.

We'd been queuing for five minutes and got to near the till when a curly haired boy pushed in front of us.

'Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing?' I fumed.

'Sorry girls in a rush, don't worry though, I'll be famous soon then you can tell your little friends all about the best times of your lives!' the boy replied. Then ordered 5 drinks.

'Wow, aren't you an arrogant arsehole?' I shot back.

Picking up his drinks which were ready he turned around and said 'hmm, I recognised you two from somewhere, oh well you won't see me again, you wouldn't get past security' he winked cockily and strolled away, out of Starbucks and down the road we had travelled, interestingly he had a few pictures took of him by the pap's.

'Fucking first class nob' I seethed to Grace who didn't seem to mind 'just me annoyed then?'

She sighed and stated 'you don't usually get mad when something like this happens'

I looked at her, 'I know, there was just something about him which grated on my nerves, on the bright side he's right I won't see him again' I replied with a smile.

But being Liv Cowell when was my life ever simple?

Second Chapter, What did you guys think?  
>Review? Means alot.<p>

_Hope_ xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 hours of shopping and I'd had enough, my purse feeling a lot emptier and arms weighed down with the bags we'd decided to head off home. Effortlessly swinging my black Mini through the gates of my apartment blocks, we were excited for tonight it was 3 o'clock by the time we was back and we were excited to get ready, we'd decided to put all our stuff into my room so we could get ready together, we'd had our showers and I was drying my hair, whilst Grace did hers. I'd decided on having my hair in tighter curls they framed my face perfectly. Grace had her middle length hair curled like mine they flowed around her shoulders making her look angelic but sexy.

I had put on my foundation and power making my olive skin darker and Grace was doing my eye shadow I'd chosen to have smoky black eyes across the top with a grey underline which joined with the black, after she finished id applied a set of thick false lashes and finished my look with pale pink lipstick. Grace was a perfect opposite, she had light foundation and powder with black eyeliner framing her eyes, faint gold eye shadow topped this and she'd used the same pair of lashes as me, bright pink lipstick framed her milky teeth.

Picking up the bags from earlier I pulled out the dress I had bought earlier it was a long sleeved electric blue jumpsuit, it pulled in at the waist showing my curves, and stopped before my knees, I put it on. I had chosen brown brogue typed heels they tied with tassels, they were beautiful. My gold watch sparkled on my wrist as well as my gold dangly earrings.

Grace however had gone for a grey jumpsuit as well which ended in flares at the bottom; flares were in fashion at the moment. She'd fastened a thick brown belt round her waist with brown heels. She'd clipped on her gold bracelet and gold chandelier earrings.

We were ready to go.

Deciding to call a car to pick us up in half an hour I poured a glass of wine for both of us, I needed my nerves calming. I wondered what the contestants were like, I loved focusing on one person and id put my all in it. Last year id chosen Joe, he was brilliant. I hoped for another young person or group I could relate to young people with me being one.

Chatting idly the car sounded its horn cutting into the dark night.

We'd made the journey in ten minutes, paying the driver, id walked into the hotel behind Grace.

'Were here for the X-Factor dinner' Grace said to the receptionist.

'Don't worry I recognise you two' she replied leading us to the doors of a room usually used for a meeting, I looked at her confused.

'Oh, Simon wanted privacy from the press' she informed leaving us alone at the door.

I took a deep breath and walked in grace behind me.

An hour later I noticed Cher Lloyd a pretty 17 year old who was sitting next to me looking upset. I took her outside and she told me she was miserable, missing home and how she had nobody to talk to really and she was dreading the move to the house, as she hadn't made any friends, I consoled her telling her id defiantly sort something out.

Going back into the room a familiar mop of curly hair had occupied a seat which was empty before I had left.

'What are YOU doing here?' I exclaimed anger washing over me like water as I remembered the previous encounter this morning where id first met him.

I'd been told by Cher he was a contestant in the band One Direction as Grace told the group of the events of this morning, Louis another member laughed as the rest of the group playfully told him off. Giving Harry evils I stepped outside with Grace. Explaining my plan to her she was enthusiastic. I grinned.

Taking out my phone I dialled a number I'd committed to memory. Simon. He was as enthusiastic as me and Grace about the plan, he'd been thinking along the same lines himself. Ending the call we walked back in the room and enjoyed our meal. As we piled out the room with the meal ended Cher noticed her suitcases full of stuff outside in the lobby.

Tears rolling down her face she whispered 'am I being kicked out of the competition? Is it 'cos I smoke?'

I jumped behind her wrapping my arms round her neck I squealed 'You're moving into mine and Graces house! It's not cos you smoke me and grace do, silly! We thought you'd love it' my voice faltered as her face didn't change.

She suddenly turned round screaming in happiness 'OMG, yes, yes, yes!' she had happy tears strolling down her cheeks as she threw her arms round us.

Harry the curly haired guy strolled arrogantly over 'aww baby Cher can't handle being near the boys, aww boo hoo.' He may or may not been joking, but I don't take people taking the mick out of my friends lightly.

Walking over sexily until I got nearer, contestants eyes following me wondering what was going on, the audience I wanted. He grinned looking me up and down and I watched that grin fade. Grabbing his 'area' tightly and said 'if you don't stop with your sarcastic, arrogant and downright annoying comments to yourself or I will be plucking grapes, on in your case raisins' I winked at him walking away, laughing as I heard Aiden say 'mate she's a feisty one, you better get those 'raisins' taken care of'.

I'm not usually like that I promise but he grated straight on my nerves.

Back home Grace went straight to bed, she wanted to ring Liam in private, knowing they got on really well tonight me and Cher left her, both kissing her on the cheek in farewell. I saw the start of something beautiful between her and Liam, maybe just friends? i dunno.

Settling down on the sofa with a glass of wine, in my SWAG t-shirt and some men's boxers and Cher, she was wearing a lil Wayne t-shirt and some boxers she'd lent of me, we put on celebrity juice.

'What are you going to do tonight then? No other rooms are made up, you could sleep in my room, you know.' I said adding 'just a friendly way' hastily on the end.

She laughed 'don't worry me and my friends did it back home, I'm fine with it to be honest, I'd like the company'

A few bottles of wine later we took silly photos and stuck them on the wall, taking one of us two with a one direction poster and us looking like fan girls I sent it to Liam knowing he was with Niall and Zayn with the message 'OMG ONE DIRECTION, WERE YOUR BIGGEST FANS! ;) ox' we burst out laughing at the reply of 'OMG OLIVIA & CHER WERE YOUR SHORTS BIGGEST FANS and so are MATT, AIDEN & WAGNER WHO WE SENT IT TOO. ;)

As I said 'as if they actually sent it to them 3, especially Wagner ha!' they'd sent a picture of the 3 of them with no tops on in reply and I sent it to Cher with a wink. Cher text them back 'we'd both like to thank you for our new phone backgrounds and so would our followers on twitter ;) get too bed anyway rehearsal tomorrow!'

We tidied up our mess and made our way to bed. Laying in bed, both on our sides facing each other we chatted about the contestants, she told me she thinks Zayn's hot, and I preferred Aiden.

'Go for it babe, he couldn't stop looking at you all night!' Cher giggled.

'Must be my SWAGGGGG!' I shouted winking in reference to my top. Cher laughed until she was crying and then told me to 'shurrup, we've got to be in the studios early tomorrow and were going to have massive hangovers!'

With a quick hug and a 'goodnight' I settled down next to her listening to her soft breathing I thought of what she said about Aiden, should I go for it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>yes i know this was a shit chapter, it'll get better i promise.<em>**  
><strong><em>please review! i review back!<em>**

**_i love you guys!_**

_Hope_xo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I, Olivia Cowell, was bored. I tried reading my book (Harry Potter, I LOVED it), I tried to go on a jog, it was too hot, id tried watching a film, I got restless. I WAS BORED. Grace and Cher was at rehearsals doing songs and dancing, I wasn't needed in styling till tomorrow. I'd been up since 7, I couldn't sleep, they were due home at 11, half an hour away when everyone finished for the day and I had we had nothing planned. Sighing I picked up my phone, nobody had text or rung me, unusual, I decided to send a quick BlackBerry Message to grace and Cher.

LivCo _ to xo __Gracey ox__ & CherBear_ _; __**Yo, what do you guys wanna do today?, it's an INSANELY HOT day!xox**_

_CherBear_ to _xo __Gracey ox & __ LivCo__; __** Heyyy, we could go to the park the one with the swi**__**m**__**ming pool, the one with the cute cocktail bar next to it? Bikinis & Beer! Mmm! Xox**_

_xo Gracey xo to LivCo__ & CherBear_ ; **Sounds good. I'll invite the lads now. Bikinis, Beer ****+ BOYS sounds better though ;) ;) xox**

LivCo to CherBear & xo Gracey ox; **harry will be there **** bad times, Aiden will be there **** good times! ;) come home soon, I miss use! Xox**

xo Gracey xo to CherBear & LivCo ; **Cher &**** the rest finished early, I finish in 10 mins , I'll pick you up Cher at gates in 15 minutes at the front I went home before and picked up the mini so I'll be in that, see you guys soon! 3 xoxoxoxox**

END CHAT.

Skipping to my bedroom I walked into my closet I opened my bikini draw I chose a bright strapless red bikini with ruffles at the top, it was cute. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top with a picture of the band Oasis on over my chest and accessorised with various beaded bracelets and necklaces, I picked up my gold aviators and slide them on. I pulled on some red vans and a red bandana rolled up as a headband on and I was ready. I heard the girls come in as I lay on my bed with my iPod in when Cher opened my door.

'Grace is getting ready, I didn't bring a bikini, and can I borrow one?'

'Sure can m'love' I replied walking one more to my bikini draw. 'Take your pick'.

Her face brightened as she picked a white floral one, she pulled it on and also picked up a pair of camel shorts from her suitcase with a black belly top and black vans. She's accessorised with gold hoop earrings and white Ray Ban sunglasses.

Grace had chosen a blue bikini with white polka dots, blue ray bans and a white floaty cotton dress and blue vans.

We love our vans and Ray Bans as you can see!

I'd gotten a text of Niall telling us the boys were already there so we set off.

Ten minutes later I pulled up in the car park and we took off our clothes till we was just in our bikinis, all around I could see men with no tops on and women in bikinis like us. We saw the lads in the pool, there was Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn, urghh Harry, Aiden and Matt, and they were childishly splashing each other as we set our towels next to the bags we recognised as theirs. Lying down in the middle of Cher and Grace we put our iPod on the dock and let Oasis slide out of the speakers and drift off into passing peoples ears, I was a massive fan of oasis as you could tell by the shirt I was wearing.

We was so relaxed, jumping out of my skin as I felt water droplets on my body I looked up and saw all the boys around us, we said our hello's and they lay down in between us and around us, I turned over Cher still on one side and Louis on the other I shouted 'anyone for drinks?'

'me please!' said Matt, Niall, Liam, Grace, Cher and Aiden.

'Okay guys, how many arms do you think I have?' Laughing at my comment Aiden stood up to help, walking over I felt his topless side press next to me as he sneaked his arm around my neck. I ordered our drinks as Aiden was playing with my hair twisting it around his finger.

'Fancy a swim?' he said.

'Nah, not yet I'm going to sunbathe for a bit'

'Okay, well the guys are heading back in soon' he picked up the tray of drinks and set them down on a table nearest to us and rounded up the lads to go back in the pool. There was just me, Cher, Grace and Liam left. He stayed to talk to Grace.

'Talk? Yeah right you want to snog each other's faces of!' Me and Cher cackled as they both blush, however our laughs was interrupted by Louis and Niall. I had been picked up by Louis and Cher by Niall and they were heading towards the pool.

'IF YOU THROW US IN I WILL KILL YOU!' I screamed like a mad woman.

SPLASH!

Chilling out later on still at the park we was talking about the live shows.

'So Liv what exactly is your job at the X factor? Zayn asked.

'Well this year I'm a personal stylist to one act.'

'Who?' he enquired

'Oh, did I not tell you at the meal? I'm working with Cher mainly'

I felt Cher's body crash into mine as she screamed planting kisses all over my face 'OMG, I love you!'

'wow that was HOT' harry said slyly as the guys agreed with smirks on their faces'

'okay firstly Cher I love you too and secondly Harry? Keep talking if you want me to rearrange your face' giving him a dirty look.

'as I said once before, she's a feisty one' Aiden laughed throwing me a wink.

'Well maybe I could show you how feisty I am on a date?' I whispered to Aiden.

'HEY, no whispering! Tell us tell us tell us.' Louis protested.

'Well I was telling Aiden different ways I can be feisty' I laughed.

There was a chorus of 'EWWWS' from everyone as I noticed Harry give me a look I couldn't read, it confused me.


	5. Author's Note

Hiya,

First of all I'd like to say a massive, huge sorry to everyone hoping for a chapter and to be disappointed by this message.

I'd just wanna say I'm sorry for not posting any more chapters, I've been going through a lot of personal issues in my life at the moment, one of my friends died in a tragic accident a couple months ago and I can't really say I'm over it, 'cos I'm not.

I'm just trying to get through with the grieving process and get my life back on track. I hopefully will be posting within the next couple of months.

Thanks for all the reviews and the subscribers, I'm sorry I let you down and once I'm back on my feet I promise it will not happen again.

I love you all, thanks for your support and hopefully you'll understand.

icrymagic xxxxx


End file.
